Hotline
by 99rain99
Summary: Once again Amaimon is super bored since he's locked inside.But what happens when he finds a stalker program from Mephisto's office? Well, the whole school turns out to be filled with blood-lustful students, and somehow Rin happens to be in trouble. YAOI


**Warnings: Shonen-ai, and slight yaoi (BoyXBoy) Swearing plus slight violence. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

><p>Demon Urges 6:<p>

**The Hotline to MPS **

_''Takes after the fight at the amusement park...''_

That day Amaimon was so bored. He wanted to go out, but his demon brother Mephisto had locked him inside his office. He could almost hear him warning him not to go outside the room:

_''I won't lock the door... but I promise that IF you try anything funny, I shall punish you myself.''_

''But damn... I wanna go play with Rin...'' He groaned desperately, thinking about the raven haired half demon, who was supposed to be his younger brother.

Amaimon was bored, so he tried to do as much exercises as he could. He tried to read his japanese grammar books, but he grew bored of studying. He played with his demon pet Behemoth, but Behemoth couldn't really speak, so it became too boring for the green headed demon king. Amaimon loved to have conversations, so he started to speak to himself.

''Mhhmm.. Granny washes her wringled, hairy back... Rolled around until it's tail had wrapped around itself, the poor dog was stuck... OOhh, little big apples, Yiohhoy! ..Do you rub your toes, savvy? ...I like sweet lollipops... but Rin is the tastiest one 3 ...WHAT? I'M NOT GAY! ...My father bathed with a duckling, yay yay! ...Brother, brother... my baby demon brother has nice eyes... can I eat him? No? Mephisto said that I can't have him... damn... well I could give him much candy, so he'll choke, and then I'd eat him 3 Oh, I'm hungry... Hungry... I should eat...''

He sat for a while thinking about food, then taking a huge lollipop from his jacket. He ate it with couple of bites, and after that, he took an another one, then another and another until he was so full he couldn't move. He burped and sighed.

''Ugh.. Okay no more candies for me...'' He ran his long fingers through his hair, again filled with boredom. Demons loved to play, so Amaimon was becoming a bit pissed. Sighing heavily he looked out of the window. ''Damn... I'd play with him now if big brother didn't have that stupid leg shaving! Wait... Why does he have to shave his legs anyway?'' He groaned.

He just loved to play with the younger demon! He loved the way Rin acted all outta control of his emotions, it was adorable. If it only wasn't this _room..._

''Hm?'' An idea came to his mind while he looked around the big room. Slowly a grin appeared on his mouth when he realized that he was **ALONE** in MEPHISTO'S OFFICE!

''THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING INTERESTING OR DANGEROUS TO PLAY WITH!'' He screamed in joy! His eyes almost popped out as he started to roam over the room. He threw his brothers cuddly toys all over the floor. He tasted one, but it was stuffed so he spat it out. Amaimon looked into the bathroom, but almost threw up because of the disgusting smell that came from it.

''WTF! DOES HE USE WOMEN'S DEODORANT OR SOMETHING?''

Demons have a very sharp sense of smelling, so his nose was stuck for a moment. Amaimon searched the whole room from the floor to the roof, but he didn't find anything. Disappointed the young demon king fell down on the chair in front of Mephistos worktable.

''He HAS to have something nasty somewhere... but he sure had hid them well.. damn..'' Amaimon murmured to himself, and he put his legs onto the table, leaning back. With a sudden 'click' the table suddenly lowered backwards, and kinda ... explored? ''WAAAHH!'' He screamed, and fell onto his ass. ''What the hell just happened...?'' He cursed, and stood up looking at the strange table. A small hole had appeared into the top of the table, and the whole thing was shaking madly.

Amaimon looked at the table eyes wide open as he saw huge monitors appearing right in front of his eyes. There were dozens of big screens, buttons with different colours, and other kind of strange stuff. In the top of the table, you could see a little smirking Mephisto sitting, and blinking an eye.

''_Welcome to MSP.'' _ A female voice informed and greeted Amaimon, who was frozen in shock.

''What... what is MSP?'' The demon asked hsi mouth wide open, and he tilted his head. The voice seemed to chuckle on it's own.. it was creepy.

_''This is Mephisto's Stalker Program... Who would you like to stalk today?'' _The annoying female speaker said, and suddenly the screens turned on. Amaimon couldn't help but look at the machine with eyes and mouth wide open. Suddenly something caught his green eyes as he stared at one screen. This time his eyes _really _popped out as he screamed.

''O MY GOD!'' Rin was sleeping on his belly, saliva dropping down from his open mouth. His half demon brother was snoring loudly in his sleep, but the most horrifying thing was that Amaimon COULD hear him.

''Mhmhmmm.. Nice turkey... Sweet fat turkey... let me kill u and eat your tasty meat... A fat-belly turkey.. Muhahah...''

Omg, too adorable. Amaimon almost drowned into his nosebleed. After Amaimon recovered from his nosebleed, he stuck his nose into the screen and stared at Rin, his eyes gone blank by lack of blood.

First he didn't notice that the screens showed many things as well as Okumura Twin's dorm. It showed EVERY person in whole academy, and it could access everywhere; in the showers too. In one screen it revealed Bon's room, where he was trying to read math, his patience slowly running out while Shima and Konekomaru played cards. Shima lost and attacked Konekomaru with a pillow, yelling something nasty. Bon couldn't take it anymore, and he threw his books at the boys.

''ENOUGHT ALREADY!'' He screamed so loudly that Amaimon jumped nearly three metres high, and fell AGAIN to his butt. Now moaning, he saw the other screens and his eyes widened. He could see everything! He saw Shiemi in her room trying to figure the real names of plants instead of making them her own. Paku and Izumo were in their room cuhckling about something they were looking from their phones. Amaimon leaned closer to hear them, and suddenly he could see the pictures.

''Hih, isn't he just too cute?'' Paku asked and chuckled again. ''Hot..'' Izumo agreed and laughed their faces red. When Amaimon saw the pictures, he almost died.

''Y-YAOI FAN SITE?'' He almost screamed and his ego died. He shook his head in disgust. He just HATED yaoi fan girls... especially the ones, who wrote things about him with the other guys.

''Well.. I wouldn't mind if it was Rin... NONONONO! OMOMOMO!'' He screamed in his head glancing at the sleeping boy whose tail was wagging all around in his sleep as he dreamed about the fat turkey. Then suddenly a new idea hit his head, and he smirked evilly. His brother had said that he musn't _go play outside, _but he hadn't said anything about _playing inside. _He rubbed his hands together and chuckled.

''Yes, this a great way to spent my day...'' He laughed madly. Amaimon quickly learned how to play with the MSP, and he noticed that there was a microphone if he wanted to speak to the stereos. He found a pink phone and noticed that it had a connection to every room. He smirked again when a dirty idea hit his head. He studied the dictionary for a moment.

''How to be funny without eating others... how to use toothbrusher.. how to rub your ass...how to make Rin do those adorable sounds.. WHAT THE HECK! ...How to transform into a hamster... Ah! Here it is! How to use microphone...'' He read two first lines and then threw the dictionary out of the window.

''Ah well, here it goes!'' He said an pressed the buttons. Then he waited a moment before he heard a click. ''Oh... then what to do... '' He thought loud and freaked out when he heard his voice coming from the stereos.

He learned quickly, and then turned to look at Rin's room, where the boy was still sleeping drowning into his own saliva. The demon king took a deep breath, then screamed at the top of his lungs.

''RIINN! WAKIE, WAKIE! THE POOR TURKEY'S IN FIRE IN YOUR ASS!'' And Rin kinda flew. It was hilarious to watch as the demon boy jumped up, hit his head on the top punch, cursed badly and jumped up.

''WHERE'S THE TURKEY!'' He yelled and looked dumbly all around the room, his chin wet from saliva. Amaimon couldn't help but giggle like a girl. Poor Rin was still half asleep, and he looked so stupid as he did somekind of spiral in the air when he tried to find the turkey. Then the half demon groaned in disappointment, and he turned to go back to sleep. Then he suddenly stopped.

''Wait...? WHAT THE HELL?'' He screamed and turned around. He looked so hilarious that Amaimon fell into an endless laugh. Actually he hand't turned the microphone of,f and Rin could still HEAR him. The kid was so lost as he heard a mad laugh coming from the walls. The boy blushed, and looked really angry.

He still had his wtf expression on his face when he ran out of the room.

**''YUKIOOO! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!'' **He screamed and unleashed his sword, trying to find his younger brother who was in cafeteria eating chips. Amaimon wiped the tears of joy from his eyes and burst out into laughing as Rin attacked Yukio. It must have been funny for the younger one at the same time he was confused and got angry soon by his brother. They started fighting and Yukio took the upper hand from his older brother who almost died from that.

''Okayy... time to switch..'' Amaimon chuckled by the idea, and changed the camera. He turned his attention back to other Cram schoolers, and he reached the Bon's room. It was empty, but with a bit research he found them standing in the yard which was filled with other students. A new plan came to his mind right away when he saw them. He switched into the voice-changer and changed his voice into Mephisto's, and opened the microphone.

''Dear students... Here's your lovely principal speaking. I can't take this anymore... I have to tell you that Ryuji Suguro shaves his hairy back e~very day 3'' The students burst out into laughing and Bon's face turned red as tomato. It was hilarious to watch as he became redder and redder until the poor boy could steam from his ears.

''And Renzo Shima-kun still sleeps with his cuddly bear, and sucks his finger like a baby!'' More laughing. Maybe it was funny to hear their principal telling this, but Shima looked like he could die right on the spot. Everyone were falling off from their feet as they laughed so hard.

''And in the end, Konekomaru Miwa just L~OVES pink underpants where reads: ''Love my granny!'' Amaimon ended, and drowned into his laughter.

That was it. The poor kid almost fainted. The whole yard was completely filled by laughter, and the boys looked like they could just go rampage there and then. Amaimon loved it.

''Damn you Mephisto! I'm gonna-'' But Amaimon never got to know what Bon was saying when the monitors were suddenly shut off. Amaimon froze, and laughter died to his throat. Slowly the chair was turned around, and Amaimon faced the _real _clown. He felt the life leave him as Mephisto stared at him. **Now** he looked like a demon.

''I know I never said that you can't play inside my room but...'' The hatted man was trembling in anger, and Amaimon became small in his chair. _''Crap! Mephisto was soo gonna kill me.''_

''WHAT AN MARVELLOUS IDEA!'' The man suddenly cried. ''AHH DON'T KILL ME BROTHER!'' Amaimon screamed and tried to protect his face with his hands.

''Wait, what?'' He said and turned to look at grinning demon principal. Mephisto grinned evilly, and wiped his forelocks away from his eyes.

''The idea to use the MSP as making the whol school go into a chaos is wonderful~3 but you should have told me to join..'' The man said and chuckled. Amaimon relaxed in his chair, and smiled as madly as his brother. ''Let's play then?'' He asked and both of the demons burst into laughter.

Meanwhile Rin and Yukio were running to the main building. ''I'm telling you it wasn't me!'' Yukio yelled at him, still pissed. ''Yeah? So the walls just became alive and spoke?'' Rin shouted and ran a bit faster. Shima had just called him and told that Mephisto had gone crazy.

_''And... and he told them about me sucking my thumb and about my sweet teddy bear... They laughed at me!'' _Shima had said, nearly in tears. It was strange. What had happened to Mephisto? Why the man suddenly made fun of them?

''Well... It IS Mephisto we're talking about!'' Rin said when they arrived to the yard where the bullied students were. Bon was so pissed, he still hadn't regained his normal skin colour. Konekomaru was desperate: now _everyone _knew about his secret.

''I feel like fainting again...'' He mumbled. ''What the hell is he thinking really?'' Rin said and looked around. Suddenly the yard was empty.

''Something is wrong..'' Yukio mumbled, and others were alarmed right away. They waited but nothing came. ''It's coming...'' Bon said, but then everybody froze. They heard foorsteps coming from the main door. Rin grabbed his sword ready to unleash it. Then suddenly the foorsteps stopped yet they saw nothing. Then suddenly, just when they were about to relax, an horrifying voice filled the whole school. It was somekind of song like in a circus. The gang ran closer to the main door, and they noticed it was a little Mephisto robot, who smirked at them. The microphone was on, and they noticed that there were little Mephisto Robots all around the school.

_''My sweet dear students of True Cross Academy! We have been pleased by your hard-working, and we want to give you a mission...!'' _

Rin and others stood mouths open while they listened Mephisto's voice repealling all around the huge building. They could see the students at the windows and passages where they had stopped to listen.

''What the hell..'' Bon murmured but the information continued:

_''Today's mission is... A Kissing day! We have marked something around 7 people, who you are supposed to kiss. If you manage to kiss the person, our great school will be giving you a contribution for __**one **__thing, no matter what it is. The ones you're supposed to kiss, are called 'Marked Ones', and I have done it so that these lucky students __radiate__ red light that is not dangerous, and they also smell very attractive.. but remember, there are only __**7 **__marked people, and there are over 600 students in this school. You can kiss the person only __**once, **__then the effect fades. I will personally watch over the winners.. So you gotta be quick! Well you have a timelimit, until midnight. The MISSION STARTS NOW!''_

Suddenly a flash of light filled the whole school.

''Watch out!'' Yukio yelled, and shielded his face. The red light filled the rooms and left as quickly as it had appeared. Everybody opened their sore eyes, and blinked twice. Nothing had happened at all. Rin opened his eyes and looked around.

''Hehheh... guess we're spared from that humiliation...!'' He said and then realized that everyone were looking at him their mouths open. ''Wha-?'' He couldn't finish as he glanced down at himself.

**''OH MY FUCKING GOD!'' **He merely screamed. His body was radiating red light that made him look like a christmas tree. He could also smell a sweet scent coming from him. He blushed deeply, and turned to look at others. Yukio was the first one to recover his sanity.

''Well... Ni-san... I need a money for new weapons... so..'' He said and suddenly moved closer, making Rin blush even deeper. He backed away while the people started to appear close.

_''Nooo!'' _He heard a loud whine and they turned around. Konekomaru was ratiating the same red light as Rin was, and he looked extremely despreate.

''No! No, not me! I don't wanna KISS anyone!'' He almost screamed making people turn around to look at him. Suddely both Rin and Konekomaru turned all white as they realized that people were walking towards them. The people chuckled at them, and reached them with their hands, walking like zombies.

''I'd like to have a trip all over Japan!''

''I wanna buy new jewels!''

''I need money for my studies!''

Both Rin and Konekomaru turned red, and started backing.

''Hey it's just a kiss!'' One boy shouted, coming closer. ''Ni-san..Come here. Now.'' Yukio said reaching Rin's hand but the half demon backed even more. Even Bon and Shima were also coming closer.

''I need money so we can buy new computers... sure you help us out Koneko-chan?'' Shima asked and grinned. ''N-NO!'' Konekomaru screamed and turned around and simply ran.

''AFTER HIM!'' The people screamed and started chasing after the bald boy. Some left, some stayed with 'that' look on their eyes as they looked at the poor Rin. ''Oh crap!'' the demon boy groaned and started running. ''NI-SAN!'' Yukio yelled and ran after the boy with a huge group of people behind him.

''HE'S MINE!''

''NO, HE'S MINE!''

''COME BACK!''

Amaimon and Mephisto couldn't help but die in laughter.

''That was the **BEST **idea ever to make Rin the 'marked one'!'' Mephisto laughed so hard he almost fell. Amaimon was leaning onto the table almost sobbing in laughter. He couldn't wait to see who catched the first marked one. The whole school had gone crazy! The marked one's were desperately trying to avoid being kissed, and the other students were running after them like there was nothing more funnier thing to do.

''Let's see who drops first!'' Mephisto said and turned to look at the sceens. He glanced at Konekomaru, who had ran to the bathrooms, and locked himself in one of the door. The poor boy was shivering. He hadn't _ever _kissed anyone, and he didn't want it to be some random guy.

_''I.. have to hide till midnight! Then I'll be safe..!'' _He tried to calm down but suddenly he heard sounds. The bathroom door opened, and in came three boys. ''Someone has to hide here... I saw that demon kid running out, so the bald one may be here...'' The unknown boy spok,e and others agreed. ''Let's search!'' And they started to look over the whole room. Konekomaru felt himself getting more scared as the boys came closer to his door.

_''Please don't come here... please don't find me..!'' _ Konekomaru prayed his hands crossed, eyes tightly close, but in the end one of the boy reached his hiding. ''Hey! This one is locked! He has to be here!'' One of the boys yelled in joy, and others came running. They started banging on the door, smashing their hands on the wall. ''Come out! It's no matter to hide anymore!'' The boys shouted and laughed.

''Well give you a good, nice tong kiss! Come out, scaredy cat!'' They mocked him and Konekomaru felt like fainting again.

_''Oh god! I'd kiss anyone but not them!'' _He mourned and started panicking. The lock was slowly getting broken, and Konekomaru had nowhere to hide.

_''WhatdoIdowhatdoIdo? WFT!'' _He screamed in panic, and looked around trying to find the escape. Then he crossed his hands again and closed his eyes. He muttered something, trying to focus on the spell, but it was hard when they boys were breaking through the door.

''Now, come out!'' The older looking boy shouted and they ripped the whole door open. At the same time, Konekomaru finished his mantra and the WC was suddenly filled with thick smoke. It made all of them couch, and but then the smoke started to fade. The older of the boys noticed a hand in the wall, trying to sneak away, but quickly he captured it, holding it tightly.

''Threw a smokebomb? Well it didn't work-!'' his mouth fell open as he realized that he was holding an ugly-looking geezer. The old geezer coughed a bit, and scolded at them.

''WHAT DOES THIS MEAN! ATTACKING A OLD MAN WHILE HE'S DOING HIS BUSINESS! GOD HELP YOU, YOU IMBESILS!'' The geezer screamed and shocked, the boys let him go. The geezer sneaked out of the bathroom and just when he was about to step out, the magic ran out and for a second his body was covered by smoke but as it faded, Konekomaru was back to himself. He froze, and looked at the boys who looked at him like they didn't believe their eyes. Then they recovered from their shock, and their faces turned evil.

''You little...!'' Konekomaru gulped and whined. ''EEP!'' And he started running, those three boys right behind him.

Meanwhile Rin was also still running. He had crashed into the sea of girls, who screamed excited and attacked the poor demon. They had ripped the most of his clothes torn, and Rin's face was filled with lipstick. ''Omomomomom!'' He was kinda pleased by their actions, but he really didn't want to die in embarrassement.

_''Gotta get the hell outta here before Yukio finds me!'' _He thought and stopped to have a breath. He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. He heard and noise and saw the others running after some girl, who had the mark. He saw as the mass of boys tackled her down, and she drowned into them. Rin could hear the girl's scream; he sighed loud.

''Oh my god.. what's with this game?'' He said loud and ran his hand through his sweaty forehead. ''F~ooound ya 3'' Before he could react anyhow, a pair of strong hands took a hold of his wrists, and pinned him onto the wall.

''Ouch!'' Rin moaned and looked at his attacker. He gulped. ''Oh heck no...!'' He almost screamed and looked at the grinning male in front of him. Mephisto couldn't help but chuckle while he looked at the blushing demon boy.

''L-let me go you darn cl-'' His bit his teeth hard, muting his moan when the older male touched his lips with his long fingers. Mephisto smirked pleased, and he rubbed the soft flesh gently, imaginating the taste.

''Tsc tsc... you seem to be in trouble.. Would you like me to save you?'' The demon principal asked, and leaned closer their faces inches apart. Rin swallowed loudl,y and looked at Mephisto. He couldn't think, nor he could escape. The older male was pinning him too strongly, he was a mess... soon he'd be drowned into that sweet passion when those lips touched his own.

_''WhattheHELL? I DON'T WANT HIM TO K-KISS ME!'' _Rin thought shocked in his mind trying to get himself together.

He just HAD to figure a way out of this embarrassing situation. Suddenly an dark idea hit his head. It was dangerous, but worth of trying. ''Hm?'' The older male looked at the boy, who had stopped trembling. Rin smirked at him and leaned closer.

''Kiss me then...And _please _make it good 3'' The younger male said teasingly. Mephisto was shocked. He couldn't believe the thing he just had heard: Was Rin _willing _to let him kiss him? It was just too good to be true! He blinked twice, and his hold softened. Rin had waited for this opportunity and using his inhuman strenght, he pulled his hands free and kicked the frozen clown onto the ground. Mephisto was so shocked by Rin's words that he had actually paralyzed.

''THIS IS FOR YOU, YOU PERV!'' Rin screamed crushing his fingers with his shoes, and laughing hysterically, he ran away leaving the poor Mephisto alone in his misery. After he recovered from the shock, he stood up and stretched his arms. A mad grin overcame his face, and he chuckled evilly.

''You will pay for that, my little demon..!'' He swore and disappeared.

Amaimon laughed madly yet somehow pleased. He knew that Rin was not easy to be tamed, and he wasn't surprised that he had figured his way out. Though he was a _bit _impressed that Mephisto had actually _went _for the boy. He turned smirking to look at the big hatted clown, who appeared beside him sulking badly. ''Well... He is a _demon _after all..'' Amaimon chuckled failing to hide the mock away from his tone. Mephisto sighed, and hit Amaimon's head.

''Ouch! Why did you-!'' Amaimon shut himself as he saw Mephisto's darkened face. He was in _that _mood. Mephisto laughed madly and grabbed Amaimon's collar.

''You... will be the great _peace _of my marvellous plan...!'' Amaimon gulped. This wouldn't lead to anything good!

Rin cursed as he looked at the clock. He was standing on the roof, glancing down the school yard. He had seen many Marked Ones getting crushed by the mad people. He knew that there was not many Marked Ones left, but the time was on their side.

''Fuck! Still two hours left! I just can't let it happen! My pride's on the line..But to ACTUALLY KISS someone... NO!..But I don't know how it even feels...Nice? NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO SOME HOMOPERVERTTOKISSSMENOOO! But... !'' He mourned next he slapped himself hard.

He had tried to avoid getting seen as well as he could, but unfortunately Shima and Bon was were both strong and could keep up with him, but luckily he hadn't seen them anywhere.

''What a relief that I haven't seen Yukio... He'd be more hard to get rid of!'' Rin thought and almost threw up at the idea. He's my goddamn _brother! ''If he finds me, I'll be dead!'' _

Poor Rin didn't even know that there was even more than just one big threat coming after him. Rin wasn't aware of a shadow that had stalked him all the time. Amaimon swallowed hard while stalking the demon boy, standing at the edge of the roof. Yeah, he had wanted to play with Rin, but the thing he was about to do was so dangerous yet the boy would go rampage on him.

''Oh, dear Satan! Spare me from this sin that I'm about to do to my own brother...!'' Then he grinned. Sure, dad would like him to do this! _This _was a part of 'training' he had went through. He was a _demon _after all...

Chuckling, he moved closer, tiptoeing he sneaked behind Rin's body. Without breathing he prayed for the last time, and pressed his hands onto to the lovely ass of his demon brother.

''Suprisee~3'' He yelled happily while squeezing Rin.

The sound Rin made was at the same time hilarious and terrifying. It was more like a scream than a moan, but something between cursing, and that made Amaimon froze. Trembling like a mad, Amaimon backed away and looked at the half demon who was trembling, if possible, even worse than he.

''W...who...'' Rin managed to say as he turned around. Amaimon couldn't help but scream. Rin looked _horrifying. _He was baring his teeth, and even his tail was in the shape of attacking him. Rin couldn't believe his eyes. AMAIMON... HAD... JUST... SQUEEZED... **HIS... **_**ASSS!**_

_**''AMAIMOOONNNNNN! YOU'RE DEADMEAT!'' **_Rin screamed and unleashed his sword. At the moment Amaimon really thought that Satan had come to Assiah, but he couldn't think too much before Rin attacked him, roaring horribly. Amaimon grinned again.

''That's it... Baby brother! 3'' Amaimon said and forced Kurikara back, sending Rin flying onto the wall of clock tower behind them. The wall crashed and for a second Amaimon thought that he had done too much, but then so quick that even he didn't really see, a blue flamed demon attacked him, and with his inhuman strenght, Rin pushed the Earth King to the roof with a loud crash.

''OUCH! Aren't ya taking this too seriosly?'' Amaimon moaned and turned. He glanced at the roaring Rin, who was really outta control. Amaimon gulped again.

_''Maybe... it didn't turn him on then?'' _He thought and cursed the dictionary where he had read how to get the attention of his brother. Now he tried to figure a way out of his helpless situation as his brother attacked yet again... If this was a part of Mephisto's plan, it wasn't really working.

Sighing, he just turned and simply ran away. He waved his hands at Rin, who was still roaring at him, his blue flames burning off the steel from the roof. ''littlee brotheerr! Come and catch me!'' He yelled teasingly and waved his ass. Rin snapped completely.

**''WAIT UNTIL I CATCH YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!'' **The boy roared and ran after him.

''Oopsie...'' Amaimon yelled as he ran. He had to make it to Mephisto's office before the demon behind him caught him... Unless he would really get beated, **badly. **Amaimon jumped, down and hopped into the school building. Rin came too, through the wall though.

''EEP! YOU CRAZY DEMON!'' Amaimon screamed as his brother's claws almost got a grip of his leg. Amaimon knew that Rin wasn't a weakling or gentle but in his dreams, the uke versio of Rin was something much cuter than this rampaging demon behind him.

He started running through the passage, the mad Rin right after almost cried as the flash of blue almost caught his jacket, but instead of him, the flames hit the next wall and burned it. Rin didn't seem to mind, he waved the sword with all his mind, cursing something nasty.

''The hell? He's destroying the whole school!'' The Earth King cried as the rubbish can was smashed right next to him, though it made him run faster. Amaimon yelped like a girl.

''GOTTA MAKE IT TO MEPHISTO'S OFFICE!''

(Just the thing guys, never try to squeeze Rin's ass, or it will end up like this xD)

Meanwhile Shima and Bon were searching Konekomaru from the classrooms.

''Damn... I can't believe Koneko-chan let us down..'' Shima muttered as they walked along the passage. Bon didn't answer, he had been so quiet all the time. Shima was a bit bothered by the silence, but secretly he knew what was going on. Bon had, err... taken a liking on their classmate. And this classmate happened to be the demon, Rin Okumura. Shima knew just because he happened to be Bon's best friend. He had seen how Bon looked at Rin, sometimes spaced out while looking, sometimes fell out of the chair.

Shima knew that Bon had taken pictures of Rin. Rin coocking, Rin smiling and laughing, Rin eating, Rin in the shower... Rin... mastu- NO! Shima shook his head. Well, he knew because he knew. Bon knew that Shima knew, and Shima knew that Bon knew. They hadn't talked about it, but it was becoming to be a problem. Bon was addicted to Rin, he couldn't get enough of him. Even if Shima didn't like Bon stalking Rin while Rin was having a bath but... somehow he understood his friend and had let it be.

He had also noticed that Rin wore much the pin Bon gave him, and it was enough to kill Bon of happiness, but he wasn't sure what the offspring of Satan really thought of Bon. He had thought of talking to Rin about it, but when he was seeing the demon boy, his mind went blank as he thought about their conversation:

_''Oh hey Rin! I just wanted to know what do you think of Bon? Yeah, he had stalked you since you two met but... Just asking!''_

Shima wanted to slap himself. ''So stupid!'' He cursed, and noticed that Bon was looking at him weirdly. ''Well... He's not here so... look the south wing, I check outside... He _has _to be somewhere...'' Bon sighed and Shima wasn't sure was Bon talking about Konekomaru, or a certain demon boy. They parted and secretly Shima was glad.

Bon ran, as fast as he could. He tried not to stagger but he was too excited. This was a great opportunity to kiss Rin! He would force him if he had to... he just wanted to kiss him, nothing else!

''Damn! I have to find that idiot before-!'' Suddenly he stopped just before a bullet hit him. He heard a mad laugh coming from the shadows, and he prepared himself.

''Well well... Lookie who's here?'' Bon's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Yukio. Yukio laughed again, and pointed his gun at Bon. ''Sooo, where are you going, Booonn?'' Yukio asked grinning madly. Bon realized that something wasn't right. The school was way too quiet.

''Where... are the other students s-sensei?'' Bon asked voice trembling while he backed. Yukio was blocking his way to Rin. He needed to go fast! The time was running out! Yukio chukled and moved a bit. Bon swallowed hardly as he noticed dozens of beated and tied students, struggling on the floor. Yukio laughed madly and kicked one squeaking boy farther from him.

''They tried to... tried to GO AFTER MY NI-SAN! I WILL STOP THEM AND TAKE HIM MYSELF!'' Yukio yelled and for a second he looked more monstrous than any demon Bon had ever seen. He sighed to calm his head, and slowly the trembling stopped. His eyes sharpened and he smiled.

''Well... I shall find him before you, and kiss him to make him mine so that he doesn't have to stay with YOU!'' Bon shouted and pointed his finger at Yukio, who looked at him with a shock on his face. Yukio shook his head to recover from his shock.

''Let's find out which one will make it to Ni-san...'' Yukio whispered softly and pushed the trigger. Bon rolled over his side and attacked. ''I WILL HAVE HIM!'' He screamed and released his powers. (what the hell was the thing he got from his daddy? xDdd The smal guardian?)

Back to Mephisto's office, the demon principal was leaning onto his desk, chuckling madly. His plan was succeeding greatly! First after he sent Amaimon to claim Rin, he had called Yukio and made him just a bit mad. He only served him a tea where he had slipped a medicine that made Yukio drown into his feelings. The whole school was a mess, and he was enjoying the great play. Five of the seven Marked ones had been 'eaten' alive, and three of them were in hospital. Mephisto grinned. The students had went just a bit too excited, but it wasn't that bad.

_''Now... if those two would only arrive.'' _He thought and looked at the screens. He saw Bon and Yukio still fighting and Shima searching for Konekomaru, who had hid himself into the girls bathroom this time. Mephisto searched and searched, but he didn't see a sight of Rin and Amaimon.

''Where the hell are they?'' He thought and rolled the cameras all around.

_**CRASH!**_

A sudden voice shocked the hell out of him, and Mephisto almost fell to the other side of the room.

**''BIG BROTHER SAVE ME!'' **It was Amaimon for sure, Mephisto thought before a weight of his demon brother hit him. Amaimon was shaking madly, and Mephisto furrowed at this. His brother was completely freaked out and he was clinging onto him like there was nothing more safer.

''Amaimon, what happened?'' Mephisto asked and pat Amaimon's trembling back. Amaimon sobbed and looked up at the smashed door. ''H-him...'' Amaimon managed to say. Mephisto glanced up to see a blurry view of a boy. Rin stepped into the room, still in his demon form. Mephisto noticed right away that Rin had gone crazy. Usually it would take much to drive Rin this mad, but now he saw that they hardly had fought. Something had driven Rin really mad.

''Amaimon... what did you do to him?'' Mephisto said grinnind and holding him. Amaimon swallowed and trembled in fear as he stared Rin, who was now hissing like a cat.

''I just squeezed his ass..''

It sounded innocent but Mephisto knew that only that was enough to make Rin turn into a ture monster. Laughing, he put Amaimon down and took a hold of his umbrella.

''Eins. Zwei. Drei. TURKEY!'' Mephisto yelled and made a circle in the air. Suddenly A wave of power smashed over Rin ,and threw him onto the wall. Rin roared but suddenly he started to feel weak. Mephisto's power was sucking his own power out, and soon he was emptied. He sat down breahlessly and watched as Mephisto walked over the ruined room and leashed Rin's demon-slaying sword.

''What.. did you do to me?'' Rin asked and tried to move his hands, but they just wouldn't move. Mephisto grinned and knelt down. ''I opened a little gate to Gehanna, and sent your flames there...'' He almost purred and touched Rin's cheek. Rin shivered in disgust as he realized that he couldn't move anywhere. Mephisto giggled at the trembling boy.

''Now... lets continue where we left, shall we?'' He asked and suddenly lifted the boy up.

''Let go of me, you perver-'' Rin stopped his whining when he was tossed onto the soft bed. Then he realized that the two demon brothers had started to move closer.

''Naa, can I play too?'' Amaimon asked innocently eyes locked on Rin, who was desperately trying to get away. Mephisto smirked and sat onto the bed, right next to Rin.

''Maybe, if you're patient.'' The man said and licked his lips. Rin felt like throwing up. Were they really going to rape him? No, he wouldn't believe that!

''You're not really gonna do this..Unhh...'' The boy moaned as Mephisto lifted him up to make him sit in his lap. Rin tried to stamble away but Mepthisto held him tight. ''Hmm... you smell nice...'' Mephisto whispered into his ear and nuzzled his neck.

''Don't you dare-!'' Rin protested his cheeks getting warm. He couldn't understand this! Why were they doing this! They were all guys...Not that it mattered to Rin. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a hand wander under his shirt.

''N-no!'' He held out a sudden moan as a long finger touched his hardening nipple. ''Do you like that?'' Mephisto asked cunningly, and licked his ear. Rin shut his eyes and noticed that Amaimon had gotten close too. He was almost sitting on his lap, his big green eyes staring at him. Smiling the Earth King grabbed his trembling tail and squeezed and rubbed it, making the half demon groan. Rin blushed madly and tried again to get away. ''L-LET ME GO!'' He screamed as the hand lowered to touch his abdomen close to his crotch.

_''You should really let him go before I __**kill **__you...'' _

The next thing that happened surprised the demons, but Rin was more shocked. Bon was standing at the doorway, breathing hashly, clothes stained by his blood, but he was radiating the power of the little 'guardian' The demon's blinked twice, then moved a bit farther from the powerless Rin.

''Hey brother... Can I eat him?'' Amaimon asked saliva dropping from his mouth as he looked at the delicious looking boy and his 'guardian'. Mephisto wasn't smiling. Ryuji Suguro was the best student in Cram school and Mephisto knew that the boy had fallen in love with Rin. He bit his teeth. How could he drove him away without hurting him too badly? He didn't have a time to think when Bon attacked without a word. Bon had really gone insane. The image of two of the demons raping _his _Rin made him boil in anger.

**''BLAST YOU!'' **He screamed and destroyed the whole room into ashes. Mephisto and Amaimon ran away as fast as they could leaving Rin and Bon alone.

''B-bon...'' Rin whispered voice shattering into pieces. Then Bon turned to look at him, and smiled gently. Rin wiped his tears away when the older male hugged him.

''They're gone now...'' The boy said and sat down on the ruined bed. Rin realized that he could move again, and he rose up to sit beside his classmate. He was still radiating the red light, and Bon could smell the sweet scent coming from Rin's body. The clock was near twelwe. An awkward silence remained between them until Rin broke the silence. ''What happened to you?'' The boy asked innocently, suddenly touching Bon's shoulder. The older male startled a bit but then he grinned.

''Yukio and I... just had a lovely conversation...'' Bon said and cursed the younger Okumura to Gehanna. They had fough like two mad rabbits, but in the end he managed to escape when the drug Mephisto gave Yukio had worn out.

''Look! I wanted to see you...!'' Bon started, but then he blushed. Rin was way too close, he was leaning onto his shoulder, looking at him with his big blue eyes, eyes half closed.

''Yeah.. Me too..'' The boy whispered and blushed. Bon felt his heat jump into his throat as he realized that the time had gone.

''Rin..!'' He groaned and took a hold of boys shoulders. Rin just smiled, and closed his eyes. Their faces were inches apart, almost touching. CLANG CLANG! They both of the boys almost jumped at the huge voice of clock and then suddenly, the red radiating was gone. The two of them sat there in the silence, embarrassed and yet still bit excited.

''W-well.. now you don't have to do it...'' Rin said and managed to grin. Bon noticed this and smiled evilly. When the boy was about to move away, he grabbed his hands and pulled him close.

''Wha-?'' Rin yelped when suddenly he felt something touching his mouth. Rin blinked twice, then he blushed as deep as he could. Bon... was _**KISSING HIM! **_

''oh my GOD!'' Rin screamed in his head but as the kiss continued, he drowned into the sweet feeling. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to let the older one explore more of him. As they parted they were breathing heavily. Bon lifted Rin's head up to look at him into his eyes. Rin's beautiful face was cutely red, and his eyes dark by desire. He smirked. ''You taste... nice..'' He muttered and leaned to kiss him more.

Next day they didn't have lessons, because the most of the school students were exhausted, and the Marked Ones were all bruised and beated up. The students almost started a riot when they noticed that nobody wasn't going to get the prize. Many tried to break into Mephisto's office, but nobody managed to do that. The teachers were called to rebuilt the school but nobody saw a sight of Mephisto.

There started to be rumours that Mephisto had died or something, but only the Cram students knew that Mephisto had a great headache from Bon's attack and wouldn't show up too soon. Mephisto's office was rebuilt, but the MSP was completely destroyed. Somehow the cameras had vanished all over the school, and normal students never knew what had really happened. Secretly Rin was pleased, and he could continue his life without any stalker but he had found something new and exciting from this weird experience. Bon and he had started to date, and it was working out pretty well. That day Rin was sitting with Bon at the park, and eating ice cream.

''It sure was a weird week..'' The demon singed and licked his popsicle. Bom smiled at him and moved to kiss the ice cream away from his cheek. Rin blushed lightly, but smiled brightly at his mate.

''Umm? Do you know what happened to Konekomaru? Did somebody manage to kiss him?'' Rin suddenly asked and leaned onto his boyfriend. Boy froze for a second at the thought. He had been so happy about being with Rin that he had forgotten all about Konekomaru and Shima. Now when he thought about it, he realized that he hadn't seen the two of them anywhere.

''No... I don't know..'' He said and next when he looked at the smiling Rin and he pat his back, he forgot all about them once again. The truth never came out, but Shima and Konekomaru could be seen much together since that day.

**''END''**

* * *

><p><em>Rain: Oh, this is so OLD! I wrote it something like a year ago as a girft for my friend. I found it, and made small changes to it because I was bored. Anyway, I'm sorry for the mistakes(I was too lazy to check them) Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE AND THANKS FOR READING!<em>


End file.
